


(you wanna be) High for This

by bittersweetbaby



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Maze, Bottom Newt, M/M, This is really explicit ok, amused!minho, drunk!Newt, newt is just a wild drunk, posessive!thomas, thomas is not amused tho, top Thomas, who just wants to have fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetbaby/pseuds/bittersweetbaby
Summary: Thomas smiled a bit at his intoxicated friend and shrugged off the clammy hand on his shoulder. "Fine. Hey you've seen Newt?”"Uhh, last time I saw him, he was dancing with some guy." Minho smiled as if that statement wasn't a blaring, red alarm.Thomas blinked hard."He what?"Or-Newt dances with someone at the club and Thomas gets jealous asf. Explicit smut follows:)





	(you wanna be) High for This

**Author's Note:**

> hello my fellow sinners. 
> 
>  
> 
> Welcome to my second ever smut.   
>    
> I never thought I could write something so dirty, my god. 
> 
> I hope y’all like. Please feel free to show some love.

Thomas scowled down into his drink, swirling the amber contents around absentmindedly.

 

Here he was, in a club, sitting alone at a table while everyone around him was in a dancing frenzy. The large room was filled with colorful lights, drunk laughter and most obviously, lots of sweaty, horny  
bodies.

 

Thomas wasn't here alone of course. His good friend, Minho invited him and his gorgeous boyfriend out for a, 'fun night at the club'. Thomas was in fact, not having a very fun time.

 

Speaking of his boyfriend, he scanned the room for the lanky blond that was out there somewhere, dancing his heart out alone because Thomas refused to step out on the dance floor, not feeling like dancing tonight.

 

Yeah. He's a horrible boyfriend. He knows.

 

He furrowed his eyebrows when he couldn't spot Newt. Thomas was about to stand up and go searching when Minho came up behind him and slapped his shoulder playfully.

 

"Aye man! How's it going?" Minho slurred, obviously drunk off his ass.

 

Thomas smiled a bit at his intoxicated friend and shrugged off the clammy hand on his shoulder. "Fine. Hey you've seen Newt?"

 

Minho pulled his, 'I'm thinking very hard face' and puckered his lips in thought.

 

"Uhh, last time I saw him, he was dancing with some guy." Minho smiled as if that statement wasn't a blaring, red alarm.

 

Thomas blinked hard.

 

"He what?"

 

Minho took a large gulp of whatever his glass held and ran his tongue over his lips.

 

“He was dancin' with a guy. Better go get your man, Tommy." He winked and was off, disappearing into the heavy crowd.

 

Thomas felt his gut stirring unpleasantly and sucked on his teeth. He set down his untouched drink and went storming into the main crowd, remembering seeing his boyfriend there last.

 

He grit his teeth as he had to push through the messy crowds of people, constantly shaking off a wondering hand.

 

Thomas was looking for a good moment before finally spotting the blond. He felt relief trickle down his spine that his boyfriend was safe, but that sensation was quickly replaced by a burning, raw heat that clogged his thoughts with absolute anger.

 

Because there was a guy behind his boy, putting his fucking paws all over his boyfriend’s petite body like he owned the damn thing.

 

All Thomas could do was stop and stare. His jaw was clenched and his eye twitched something furious. He blinked when the guy started sliding his hands lower towards Newt’s bum, and that was the last straw because his poor boy suddenly looked so lost and uncomfortable.

 

Thomas cracked his knuckles and stalked up to the random man, shoving Newt aside, and pulling back his arm before letting his fist clash hard into the prick’s cheek.

 

He fell to the ground with a unceremonious thunk and all Thomas could feel was overwhelming sense of cocky pride.

 

Hmm. That’ll show him.

 

“Tommy?” A soft voice rang out from beside him and Thomas was rushed back into reality, where his hand hurt like a son of a bitch and that they were seconds away from being escorted out the club.

 

Thomas grabbed a hold of Newt’s arm and started pulling him through the crowd, ignoring the stares and calls.

 

Newt kept whimpering nonsense, obviously noticing his boyfriend’s distress. Thomas ignored him until they were out of that suffocating club, and onto the fresh-aired streets.

 

Thomas found himself pushing the babbling boy onto a nearby brick wall, feeling the anger from earlier come back in massive floods.

 

Newt’s eyes widened at the maddened expression that was exploded across the brunette’s face. “Baby?” He asked, voice small.

 

Thomas buried his head into Newt’s neck and breathed in a strong whiff of his boyfriend’s intoxicating scent. “What were you doing, dancing with that man?”

 

Newt swallowed and let out a small whine. “I didn’t know, Tommy. I thought he was you at first, but then he wasn’t and-“

 

Thomas cut him off with a rough press of their lips. “That’s quite enough. I think we should go home now.” He gripped on Newt’s hips tightened suggestively.

 

When Newt realized his boyfriend was actually hard, he couldn’t help the little moan that slipped from his lips.

 

“You think that’s a good idea, baby boy?” Thomas hissed, rolling their hips together.

 

“Gonna let me bend you over and fuck some sense into you?” Thomas purred, biting the sensitive skin under his ear lobe.

 

“Bloody hell. Yes please-“ Newt began, but choked when Thomas gripped his hair roughly and hummed.

 

“Mm, good boy. Now let’s go home.”

 

~

 

“Fuck!” Newt cried out at a particularly hard thrust to his prostate. He clenched the sides of the desk so tightly, his knuckles were turning white.

 

Thomas had done as he promised, and bent Newt over their dresser, fucking him silly with a hard, unrelenting pace.

 

The strong fingers pressed into Newt’s hips were already leaving bruises that will soon purple over and stay that way for days.

 

Thomas leaned down and licked a stripe up the gleaming back of his beautiful boyfriend, drowning in the moans and sobs he was receiving. He’s always loved how damn loud his boyfriend is.

 

“Oh fuck. Fuck fuck fuck!” Newt screamed, feeling so dirty as the cuss words slipped from his mouth, but couldn’t help it because the pure bliss that was being pounded into him was almost too much.

 

“That’s right. Scream for me.” Thomas huskily rasped, one hand leaving his hip to curl itself in sweaty, blond hair.

 

“Fuck, Tommy. Please!” Newt sobbed, having to rest his head on the desk at the how jello-y his body was suddenly feeling.

 

“Please, what?” Thomas muttered in his ear, pressing a steaming kiss to the hickey that shined proudly on his pale skin.

 

“Let me come.” Newt gasped, closing his eyes as he felt his orgasm approaching fast. His whole body shook with the need for release.

 

“Tell me who you belong to first.” Thomas smirked, pulling out almost all the way before slamming back in.

 

Newt felt his eyes roll in the back of his head and couldn’t even form coherent sentences. He just whined and screwed his eyes shut.

 

“Tell me.” Thomas demanded, punctuating his words with two, sharp thrusts that left his body singing.

 

Newt scratched his nails down the wood and opened his mouth, trying to put use to his tongue and spit out the things he so desperately wanted to scream and let everyone hear.

 

“Newt.” Thomas warned, scrunching up the hair in his fist and giving a little tug.

 

“You! I belong to you!” Newt cried, slamming his fist onto the desk and letting out a large sob. His body felt as if he was going to melt and evaporate then and there if he didn’t come.

 

Thomas grunted in approval and released his hair, letting his rough hands slide back down to Newt’s hips that were already singing with soreness.

 

“Come for me.” Thomas demanded, sucking kisses on the back of his dripping neck.

 

Newt opened his mouth and let out the loudest moan yet. “Tommy!”

 

His head dropped onto the desk and his body went numb. Thomas groaned and felt his hips stutter before he was releasing hard into the condom.

 

They stayed like that for a few, long moments, Thomas completely draped over the blond under him, who’s body was shivering with aftershocks.

 

Thomas finally grumbled and pulled out, pressing a quick apology kiss as Newt whined softly. He tied up the condom and threw it in a nearby bin.

 

“Come on, baby.” Thomas mumbled fondly as the boy refused to peal himself off the desk.

 

“No.” Newt mumbled but didn’t resist when he was lifted and cradled like a child. He was barely there when he was set onto the soft home of their bed, choosing to flop over and snuggled deeper into the blankets.

 

Thomas wiped himself off with a nearby shirt and grimaced, throwing it on the desk that needed a clean up, pronto but he shrugged and decided it could wait till tomorrow.

 

He slid under the covers and carefully pulled the half awake boy close to him, burying his head into the soft, blond hair, humming contently as a sleepy haze drifted over him.

 

“Love you.” Newt suddenly mumbled and gave a little nudge of his shoulder.

 

“Love you too, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts on my tumblr  
> @bittersweet-newt
> 
> ~nicky


End file.
